Remnant's Shadows be Damned
by JustFun101
Summary: An unexpected rift in the midst of his death sent him and his companion to less than familiar lands at a needed time. Demons might be his line of business, but Grimm are no different, they'll all get torn apart by him eventually. May Remnant brace itself, because Garcia Fucking Hotspur is in town, and he's gonna give a new meaning to Hunting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Despertar

Darkness.

That is all he could see, or not see for a better term, but after all the twisted dangers he's been through in a spawn of a day, this felt rather blissful, especially considering this darkness wasn't eating away at his flesh... for now at least.

Although blissful, he still found his current predicament a bit odd: he could see nothing but blackness, he could hear nothing but silence, he couldn't even move or taste anything really. The only thing he was sure was that he felt like he was aimlessly drifting, for the lack of better words.

If he were a man of poetry, he would say he was drifting through an empty dream.

Cheap poetry aside, he wasn't exactly happy with his current situation. In no way was he a man of religion nor a believer of concepts like Fate or Destiny, quite on the contrary he viewed such notions as nothing but bovine excrement, but at various points of his life he always suspected that he was being screwed over, and not gently, by some form of higher power beyond his reach.

This was beginning to feel like one of those moments, but he shouldn't feel too surprised. Those who dare to involve themselfs with demons in anyway tended to have a shitty luck, horrible death and even shittier afterlife.

And Demon Hunters like himself were no exception.

But all things considered, this was far from worst situations he's ever been, although the underwhelming emptiness around was starting to bore him, to the point that he preferred the twisted, cannibalistic, fucked up nature of the Underworld over this pathetic excuse of darkness.

So he kept drifting for what felt like hours to him. Still no sight, movement or taste...

 _"Garciaaaaaaaaa..."_

But there was definitely a noise this time.

This voice, it sounded so familiar. It brought him peace. It brought him comfort. It brought him excitement. He could even put a name to this angelic voice.

"...Paula?"

 _"Wake up, Garciaaa..."_

The voice almost seemed to resonate through the emptiness.

But all of a sudden...

 _"GARCIA!"_

...There was overwhelming light.

* * *

Garcia's dark gray eyes snapped open as he woke with a gasp, his consciousness coming to him all of a sudden as he shot his upper body up, only for him hold a hand to his head and groan as he felt a slight headache spread over.

"Oh thank goodness, G! You're awake!" a reliefed voice with a very distinct British accent came from his side. "I thought you kicked the bucked there for a second."

Shifting his blurry gaze, his eyes focused enough to find a small flaming, horned skull float right beside him. He instantly recognized him as his partner and closest friend.

"Come on, Johnson. Really?" Garcia gave a gruff chuckle as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, his fingers tracing the scar tissue. "I'm hard to kill, _amigo_. You know me better than that."

"Hum, you were unconscious when I came to my senses about ten minutes ago. At one point you weren't even breathing and, I don't know if you noticed, I'm the last guy who should even attempt to do mouth to mouth resuscitation."

"Hehe, I don't know if I should find it funny or weird picturing you doing that without any lips or lungs."

The Demon Hunter paused for a second as his mind was having an irking feeling, almost as he was forgetting something, only to suddenly hit his brain as he recalled the angelic voice in his slumber.

"Where's Paula?" his voice was lacking the usual humor as it adopted a coldly serious demeanor with a hint of worry behind it.

Johnson went silent, clearly hesitating in giving the answer. "...I...I don't know."

"What?"

"I said I don't know. You were the only one I've encountered so far, she was no way near us."

Garcia could only clench his hand into tight fists in response, his fingers digging into his palms until they spilled blood, as his he snarled his teeth like an angry animal. He pounded one of his fists to the ground, almost cracking it.

" _MIERDA!_ I fucked it up again! And I was THIS close!"

"Calm down, Garcia. It's not your fault." the flaming skull tried to ease down his friend. "There's no way any of us could've see that coming. And if we're here ALIVE, that means there's a possibility that she might be too. So stay calm."

The Mexican took ragged breaths, easing the adrenaline rush from his anger and after awhile he relaxed clenched fists as his shoulders lowered with one final shaky breath.

"...You're right... She might not even be too far..." he tried to stay hopeful, it was the best way at the moment.

"There you go, G, that's the spirit." Johnson said. "And another good news... it doesn't look like we're in the Underworld anymore."

Processing the skull's words, Garcia looked around and was surprised that wasn't surrounded by fleshy scenery but instead was in a middle of a forest. Looking up, he found the sky covered by dark clouds, sign of an upcoming storm.

"Heh, what do you know? We're back on the surface again."

"I don't know." Johnson interjected. "For some reason, it doesn't feel the same, almost as if the surroundings were covered by an energy akin to a soul's."

"We'll figure that out later." Garcia interrupted as he got up from the ground and rolled his shoulder. "What I really want to know is how the hell we got here."

The floating skull hummed in thought. "I'm not sure, but It's possible that an unstable rift might have opened between the Demon Realm and the surface while we were fighting Paula. Fleming had control over those rifts, but with him gone things might have unbalanced a bit."

"Well, that dickwad is dead, so at least that's something."

"Amen to that."

Finishing scanning his surroundings, Garcia held out an hand to Johnson, who floated towards said awaiting hand and transformed himself into his torch form. Holding Johnson in his hand, the Demon Hunter began walking to a random direction in hopes to find an way out of the forest.

"Looks like this road movie is gonna have a sequel."

* * *

 **How's it going everyone. For those who are wandering what the hell is this about, let's just say it's an idea I had while I was taking a trip through Youtube and remembered this awesome yet super underrated game (it's a Suda 51 game, the style speaks for itself).**

 **This story is not gonna be my main focus, but I felt like creating it as a way to stash some ideas.**

 **There's really not much else to say, so I'm just gonna take my leave.**

 **See ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2-The Maiden, the Hunters

Chapter 2-The Maiden, the Hunters and the other _Pendejos_

 _'Something's doesn't feel right...'_

That was the current thought of a certain hooded Maiden when she felt a subtle chill crawling through her spine and her very being.

Amber had been peacefully traveling by horse for a few days now since she visited the last town back in Mistral for some rest, the duties of a Maiden have been taking a bit of a toll in her but nothing she can't handle, although she sometimes wished the concept of vacation could be applied to her once more despite the responsibilities she possesses. As peaceful as the current ride had been, she has suddenly felt an incredibly, unsettling disturbance to the point that she almost lost control when the frantic horse reared on it's hind legs and loudly whickered in panic.

"Whoa! Easy there!" Amber, with some effort, regained the control on the reins and was able to settle it down on his front legs again, gently stroking the side of the hyperventilating horse's head as she kindly whispered. "Shh shhh shhhhh, it's okay...It's okay."

After a few short breaths, the horse stabilized it's breathing to a normal pace again.

Amber smiled at her success before turning back to the general direction where the disturbance was felt with narrowed eyes.

 _'What on Remnant was that?'_ was the only question that ran through her head.

Ever since she became the Fall Maiden, she became more connected with the nature around her than she could've ever imagined, so any type of disturbance that occurred, she could tell almost right away. But whatever that chilling disturbance was, it was not natural, it felt even more unnatural than the creatures of Grimm themselves.

...It radiated with pure vile energy that pierced her core in that brief moment.

And as quick as it came, it was gone.

...

Taking a deep breath, she turned her head back to the path before her as she calmly exhaled.

 _'Keep calm Amber...'_ she told herself. _'You can't afford to be distracted. I can always talk with Oz about this.'_

Giving the reins a brief tug, the horse trotted once again, and in the next few minutes, nothing out ordinary occurred, fortunately... Until the quiet sound of sobbing reached her ears.

Stopping on her tracks, the young Maiden squinted her eyes beneath her hood and spotted the last thing she expected. A human child with green mint hair was on the ground, sobbing in a fetal position with a crashed, pink bicycle beside her.

Sensing a wave of pithiness from inside her, Amber dismounted the horse and calmly approached the fallen child. The green mint haired little girl, hearing the approaching footsteps, turned her crimson eyes to the hooded figure that had crouched in front of her with a hesitant gaze, as Amber reached a hand inside her cloak, the little girl instinctively put up her hands in front of her with a whimper, fearing the worst... only for those fears to be put to rest as the hooded Maiden retrieved from her cloak an healthy apple.

Sensing the fear abandoning the child, Amber gave her a warm, comforting smile and quietly encouraged her to take the apple, watching with inner glee as the child slowly reached her hand out for the fruit.

Amber's smile disappeared as she caught the brief sight of a bit dust kicking up behind the girl.

 _'...That ain't right.'_

The child in front of her dispersed like a visage, and Amber jumped back and readied her staff for battle as she spotted a green haired, teenager running straight at her with dual revolvers.

The teen opened fire at the Maiden as the Maiden blocked the projectiles with her Aura shielded hand, before twirling her staff as the air around her gathered into violent waves of wind and, with a simple wave, blew the girl back with a gust of wind.

Amber's eyes widened as she heard fast footfalls coming at her and raised her staff at her side in time to receive the force of two boots of a gray haired boy. Pushing the boy away from her, she spun her weapon and sent another gust of wind at the charging girl behind her, before turning once again at the the boy that propelled straight at her from a wooden fence and pointed the crimson crystallized end of her staff at him.

A jet of flames were shot from the crystal and engulfed the gray haired teenager, but he shot himself out of the flames, revealing a pair of metal legs beneath his burned pants, and kicked her hard in the chest, sending her body tumbling back. Before she could even stand up, she was crashed beneath feet of the gun-wielding girl as the teen jumped away from her and stood beside her gray haired partner.

Slowly picking herself up from the crater, she directed a flaming glare at the duo in front of her as they awaited her next move in their fighting stances, their expressions becoming slightly hesitant.

 _'I really need a vacation...'_ wind started to gather around her as a thunderstorm began to approach.

* * *

" _MUERRE, CABRÓN!_ "

Turning around, the leather-clad hunter brutally bashed away a werewolf-like beast with the blazing torch and sent the torched wolf crashing straight to a tree.

"G! Behind you!"

Garcia spun around and slammed the pommel of the torch on the sneaky wolf in it's snout, rewarding him with a satisfying sound of bone shattering. Converting Johnson into the _Hotboner_ , Garcia blasted the wolf's head off with a well-placed shot and stunned a following pouncing beast with a Lightshot, it's body falling to the ground convulsing, before running to it and crushing it beneath his boot with vicious stomps, splattering blood with the final two-footed stomp.

"Hahahahaha!"

As he heard a vicious snarl from his right, Garcia evaded a set of claws with a dive-roll and immediately aimed the now _Skullblaster_ at the monster. The wolf's ankles were blown apart with the first demon-skulled shot, before the hunter silenced the screaming beast with another blood-splattering shot to the head. He then evaded another swipe with a tilt of his head, bashing the side of the beast's head with the torch, before grasping it's head and repeatedly pounding it to his knee, exploding the head into a gore-fest with the final knee strike.

After the demon-hunter finished off his final pray, he slowly looked all around in search for another possible foe, and when he saw nothing but corpses of the creatures he's been slaughtering in these last minutes, he let out a scoff.

"That's right. Go back to preying on piggies and little hooded-girls, _perros!_ "

"How thoughtful of you, G..." Johnson deadpanned. "...Waaait, I thought you didn't read fairy tales."

"And I don't." Garcia confirmed. "Paula actually read some to me."

"...Really? What for?"

Garcia hesitated for a bit. "...She was feeling creative this one night... and she wanted me to be the Woodsman."

"Little Red received Wooddie's special 2x4, I see..." the flaming skull joked, the glare he received in return told him that Garcia was less than amused. "That also explains the tattered hood and the axe in the corner your room on that morning."

"Heh."

"And let me guess, she was palled when she found out you've never heard of Little Red Ridding Hood."

"Almost angry even." the Mexican said with a shudder. "She stopped right there and went to search the full story."

"I imagine that killed the mood."

"It kinda became a thing for a while, reading fairy tails before the act." he chuckled. "There was actually this one time that-"

Garcia's voice came to an abrupt stop and his gaze suddenly became cold and focused. Johnson looked at his friend curiously.

"What's wrong, G?"

Garcia gave a simple nod with his head to creature's corpses and the horned skull realized the oddity when his gaze met them.

The corpses, strangely enough, were disintegrating into black smoke, blood included, not leaving any trace that they even existed in the first place.

"So, can we talk about what the fuck these things even are?" Garcia asked. "They're not any type of demons we've ever encountered."

"Never seen anything like them either back in the Underworld." Johnson said. "Now that you mentioned it, I don't think they're even demons to begin with."

"Really?"

"Yes, they don't even have a soul, they're just hollow vessels." the skull explained with a surprised undertone as he floated near one of the smoking carcasses. "Honestly, the Big Bad Wolves over here looked like they came out of a cover for a heavy metal band."

"And a bad one at that."

"Although... their general 'aura', so per say, feels somewhat familiar..." Johnson mused in thought. "...Ugh, once again, curse my rubbish memory."

The Demon Hunter duo's attention shifted when the sound of multiple gunshots rang from a distance.

"Looks like we're not the only ones doing some hunting." Garcia remarked with a roguish smirk.

After he said that, wind started picking up, the tree branches and leaves shaking violently at the mercy of the escalating force of the wind. The wind gathered into a visible tornado in the distance that reached beyond the trees height.

"Uuuuuhh... I don't think they're doing the same kind of hunting." the British skull said loudly with an unsure tone, his flames also at the mercy of the wind. "Geez, I didn't think Mother Nature was on that time of the month already."

Garcia rolled his eyes. "Really, Johnson..."

"We're going there, aren't we?"

"We're not not getting any answers from these _perros,_ that's for sure." Garcia firmly stated, before letting out a low chuckle and a predatory smile. "Besides, _amigo,_ I'm actually getting a little excited..."

* * *

Saying that Amber was not having a good time would be the same as saying that the expansion through Mountain Glenn was less than successful: a huge understatement.

While surprisingly skillful, she was able to hold back the two attackers without too much of a trouble once she started relying more on her Maiden powers. But it all took a turn for the worse once a third attacker showed up, a black haired woman with bright amber eyes, who was able to break the Maiden's defense with her Semblance that seemed to be dust manipulation.

And it also didn't help that one them apparently was able to create hallucinations once they triple teamed on her and broke her Aura, before she used her powers once again to take them out commission temporarily.

She took a few ragged breaths as she gingerly picked up her staff, while she was not the best fighter, it had been quite a while since the last time someone broke her Aura this effortlessly. She started limping towards the green haired girl, the only attacker that was still conscious, using her staff for support and wincing from the pain as she took every step. The girl laid on the dirt looked up at Amber who was upon her, the crimson gaze displaying fear at the clear danger she was in.

As the Maiden looked down at the fearful gaze of the girl, she couldn't help the anger that was building up inside her. This girl, that took full advantage of her kindness, angered her. She never thought that she would be able to murder someone in cold blood, quite on the contrary, that line of thought disturbed her. But these attackers... they knew of her existence as a Maiden, they want her powers somehow, they're too dangerous to just simply let them go, she has take them out.

Amber raised her staff above her, ready to finish off the first of them.

"Uuugh!"

A pain filled gasp escaped her lips when she felt a sharp pain piercing through her back.

Amber was motionless, she looked down wide-eyed at the point of an arrow sticking out of her abdomen, before falling on her hands and knees with another painful grunt.

She couldn't move as she saw a pair high heels stepping into her view, couldn't fight back the other two attackers that grasped both her arms and put pain-indused pressure on her wounded back, and she couldn't look away from the black-haired woman and her amber gaze that lusted for domination.

The woman had putted on a white glove that radiated with an unsettling vibe, she raised her gloved hand in front her face with a lustful smile.

The Maiden could only stared dreadfully as soon an insect with Grimm-like appearance emerged from the palm of the glove.

"Please don't..."

The woman's smile only grew wider at the plead, furthering Amber's dread and panic to a another level she hasn't experienced in her life.

 _'No... no, no, no, no... Please... STOOOOP!'_

 _..._

Her inner pleas were answered in the form of a loud gunshot.

"Aaaagggh!"

The blacked-haired woman yelled pain as a projectile struck her hand, the white glove disintegrating in the process, before clutching the bloody wound.

The grasp on her of the other attackers was released as more gunshots were rained down upon them and forced the trio to jump back, letting a wounded Amber fall back to the ground.

A rough and deep voice shouted.

"Hey! _Pendejos_!"

Amber's head turned to the source of the voice, trying to focus her blurry vision, and she was surprised once her vision temporally cleared up.

A few meters away from them stood a black-haired man clad in a purple leather jacket and biker boots, one of the things that stood out the most were the pair of scars crossing over his left eye. The man stood there holding what looked like a large revolver with a skull decorating the end of the barrel that was still smoking from the recent shots.

"How about you take on a real fucking challenge!" the man growled in a peculiar accent that Amber was not familiar with, his scowl sending the slightest of chills down her spine.

The two teenagers were taken back by his sudden appearance before narrowing their eyes. The woman on the other hand... if looks could kill, the man would be nothing but ashes.

 _'I...have to help...'_

Amber tried to sit up, but she ended up falling back with a whimper. With her aura depleted and an arrow on her, she was too weak to even stand up properly much less to fight.

Her only hope was that this leather-clad man could last long enough until she regained some semblance of strength...

* * *

"Was that your plan!?" Johnson exclaimed to his partner. "Letting them know we're here without any surprise attack!?"

"The girl was going to die. What was I supposed to do?" Garcia explained, still aiming at the current threats. "And since when did we ever use stealth?"

"We don't know what they're capable of!" Johnson responded. "I can sense it, they're not exactly 'regular' folks."

The trio crouched in an offensive position, the woman dual-wielding blades and the gray-haired boy launch themselves at the Hunter Duo while the mint-haired girl held her position.

"Here they come, G!"

Garcia narrowed his eyes and squeezed the trigger... Until the charging opponents started repeatedly faze in and out of vision.

" _Que diabos-!?_ "

"In front of you!"

A metal foot appeared in his field vision and kicked him hard a few meters back. Garcia rolled back on his feet with a grunt and held Johnson's torch form in front of him just in time to receive a sword strike from the amber-eyed woman.

Garcia dodged another sword swipe with a head tilt, barely parring a few more slashes with the torch's handle and receiving a few kicks, before he shoved her off him and kicked her back. Hearing footsteps approaching his way, Garcia's eyes snapped back to the boy and evaded his flying kick with a crouch. Aiming the _Hotbonner_ , Garcia fired a few shots at the boy that skillfully evaded them, when he pulled the trigger again his weapon was kicked off aim by the teen. The boy landed a combination of kicks into the Mexican, before the amber-eyed women fazed into view again and dished out a pair slashes, drawing blood from the Hunter.

Garcia grunted as he slid back with his chest leaking blood. Looking back to his opponents, they stood there observing him, ready for the next round. The gray-haired teen held a cocky grin and a kickboxing stance while the woman had a cruel smile. The other thing he noticed was that her wounded hand, while still a mess, was no longer bleeding.

 _'Fast healing?'_

"Garcia, are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just..." Garcia said, his eyes still not leaving the duo in front of him.

"You sure you don't need those eyes checked?" Johnson asked skeptically. "It looks like you barely saw them coming."

"It's li- Wait, you saw them?" Garcia asked surprised. "They kept disappearing for me."

"Great! Super human capabilities AND illusions apparently." the skull stated sarcastically. "What's next? A school full of these special people?"

The Demon Hunter ignored the last comment and focused on the threats in front of him, who surprisingly still haven't resumed the fight yet. His eyes wandered to the green-haired girl, the furthest foe who strangely enough hasn't moved from her spot since the beginning.

 _'Was she waiting for an opening? No, that can't be. Maybe...'_ a thought came to his mind. "J, that girl hasn't moved from that spot, right?"

"No she hasn't..." Johnson confirmed, before he caught on to his partner's logic. "Wait, you think she is our illusionist? But what if-"

"-The other two also have the same shit, I know." Garcia finished his partner's line of thought, his eyes never leaving his opponents. "Then it wouldn't make sense she would stay behind unless she's the fucking mascot."

Johnson stayed silent for a moment before responding. "...We don't have any better ideas either way, do we?"

"Hehe, less time we loose to think about that." Garcia smirked.

The trio vanished from his sight once again.

"They're at it aga-!"

Two gunshots rang out and Garcia only had enough reaction to lean his head away from the first silver projectile, the second hit his right shoulder. His eyes caught a brief glace of light reflecting on steel and he dived away from a sudden blade swing but ended up receiving a metal kick to the jaw.

"Fuck!" Garcia spat some blood. "These _Cabrónes_ are pissing me off!"

"She's on the left!" Johnson pointed.

Garcia swiftly aimed Johnson to his left and pulled two shots.

A brief glimpse of the amber-eyed woman evading them was seen.

A pain-filled yell rang out from the mint-haired girl.

The two attackers suddenly appeared too close for his liking.

"Ha- **HA!** " Garcia switched his weapon to the _Dentist_ and let some hell loose.

Their eyes widened in dreadful-surprise at the massive weapon as they quickly changed trajectory and desperately tried to evade the high fire-rate roaring from the multiple barrels. Garcia's smile grew when the weapon's lock-on system locked on the three attackers he hurdled close with the first burst.

"Eat THIS!"

Automatic, teeth-filed fire roared from the weapon as the blue projectiles split themselves between the three locked-on targets. With the targets occupied with evading and blocking the projectiles, some of them even managing to bypass their defensive attempts, Garcia charged the nearest target which happened to be the gray-haired teen.

 _'Guess I'm starting with you first, puto!'_

Swapping to the _Skullblaster_ , Garcia blasted the unsuspected teen back, catching a brief glance of surprise.

"How-pfuu!"

The Hunter gave no quarter as he bashed the teen's head with the Torch and followed it up with a left hook to the jaw. The kickboxer used the momentum of his injury to dish out a desperate back kick, but Garcia turned to block it with his left palm and brought out the _Skullblaster_ to the teen's supporting leg with two skulls loaded. The following shot severely mangled the mechanical leg, blasting the teen off balance, and Garcia's hold on the other leg tighten as he slammed him to the ground with a growl.

"Aaargh!" the gray-haired loudly grunted, gray aura cracking around him, before looking down at the damaged leg with wide-eyes, only hanging by a few strings. "Son of a-"

He was promptly shut up with a biker boot stomping on his head, the ground cracking under the weight.

"One down, two to go." Garcia affirmed with a smirk, but his victory was short lived as a pair of chained-sickles wrapped tightly around his neck and right wrist. "Urgh!"

In his distraction, the mint-haired girl had caught him off-guard with her weapons and was able to restrain the hand holding Johnson. Garcia tried to reach Johnson in his _Hotboner_ form with his other hand but a hard tug from the chains chocking his neck halted the process, it also did not help that she fired her revolvers at his back.

"A-AAAGH! BITCH!" Garcia chocked out as he fell to one knee. Situation was not good for him, if he doesn't deal with this he's gonna die, no doubt.

Getting desperate, he growled as he struggled to move his right hand with all his might and aimed the _Hotboner_ behind him, firing a Lightshot.

The shot hit square in the girl's head, lashing out a scream as she was blinded.

Feeling the chains loosening, the Mexican grabbed and gave them a tug hard enough to send the still blinded user stumbling towards him, to which he headbutted her before firing three more rounds towards her torso. She narrowly deflected the shots with her sickles and followed it up with a combination of swipes that were parried by the Hunter's Torch. As they kept trading blows, a smile submerged from the girl's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Garcia growled.

His question was answered when he felt three arrows piercing his right arm.

The Hunter had no time to curse as he was kicked to the ground and subsequently pinned by a glass high-heel. His vision was slightly blurry deu to the amount of wounds he's been sustaining, but he could clearly see the black-haired woman he forgot about aiming three arrows at him, daring him to move.

"If this is your definition of a challenge, then I'm thoroughly disappointed." the woman taunted with a cruel smile lifting ever so slightly. "So, any last words?"

Garcia ferociously growled before he chuckled. "How about you taste my Johnson, _puta_?"

The woman sneered in disgust. "Poor choice of words, pig..."

"He's referring to me, honey."

The brief moment of shock from the talking weapon was all Garcia needed to swap to the _Hotboner_ and fire a charged shot. The shot sent her flying back and skidding through the ground. As she was unsteadily rising up to her feet with her dress ruined and her abdomen smoking with an awful stench, her wide glare held nothing but hate and malice at the man who ruined her scheme.

"DAAAMN YOU! I'LL GUT YOU LIKE THE PIG YOU ARE!" she screamed and raised one of her blades.

A loud gunshot ringed and the blade was shot out of her hand.

Every pair of eyes widened as they looked back to the source and found a man in a tattered red cloak holding claymore with smoking gun barrels. The woman growled in clear disdain before turning to the green-haired girl in a clear sign of retreat.

Garcia was on his knee before he saw once again an illusion playing tricks to his eyes as he barely saw the foggy visage of the girls carrying the grayed hair teen until he felt heat coming from below him.

"G, move!"

The Hunter dove away just before an explosion could consume him. By the time he aimed his gun at the attackers, they had already vanished.

"Motherfuckers..." Garcia muttered as he let his arm fall.

"Well, wasn't this an interesting turn of events." Johnson dryly commented.

"You're telling me..." An unfamiliar voice chimed in.

Garcia spun around and came face to face with the stranger who ended up helping him. The man's red eyes roamed at the Hunter's injuries before shifting them to unconscious form of the dark skinned girl not too far away. He let out a exasperated sigh before rubbing his eyes.

"This is gonna be fun explaining it to Oz..."


End file.
